The Bygone Years: Mach MESSER, Titanium Jazz
by Grand Phoenix
Summary: One year has its good times and bad times, through the days and throughout the seasons. Let's take it nice and easy like ragtime. Microfiction anthology. Tenth in The Bygone Years Saga.
1. Meeting

**Disclaimer :** All characters and places belong to their respective owners, ©2004-2008.

_This is the last fanfic I'll be posting before I take a hiatus to participate in NaNoWriMo. Five drabbles will posted in one day, so this will be (I hope) finished by Thursday or Friday._

_Mach MESSER, Titanium Jazz is the TENTH piece in the TBY timeline, taking place two years prior to StrikerS, three years before the first MLR fanfic._

_P.S: 'Messer' is German for 'knife'. Credit goes to BLEACH's Bount Arc for the idea.

* * *

_

**The Bygone Years  
****Mach MESSER, Titanium Jazz**

**

* * *

1. Meeting**

If you were to ask Subaru Nakajima and Teana Lanstar how they met, you would get two different accounts.

To Subaru, she would say she had a run-in with a couple of thugs looking for small prey to rob from. The barracks was a little ways off, just further down the street, but to not be part of the action would be a serious understatement. With her trusty device, the one and only Mach Calibur, she would bring these rapscallions to justice!

To Teana, she would tell you she was on her way back to the magical academy's main campus, having journeyed from one of the numerous training grounds, when she heard an amazing ruckus. It was a voice; a very loud, very piercing voice. Normally she would expect a victim of crime to call for help, but this person in particular had no idea what she was getting herself into.

Proclaiming you're going to kick their ass to tall, burly men with plasma pistols and a vicious-looking needle gun was a disaster waiting to happen.

_Especially_ when the recipient of those words turned out to be the school goofball.

So what did you do? you ask.

Before Subaru can get the chance to speak, Teana clamps a hand over her mouth and tells you what really went down in a single sentence: the thugs didn't wait for this scrawny little kid to finish and opened fire, prompting Tea to pull Subaru in a nearby alley (who was having one of her cowardly numbers) and allowing the men to escape.

"But I _did_ fight them!" exclaims Subaru. "Mano e mano!"

"All you did was shit bricks and cry for a half hour," says Teana, deadpanned.

At this Subaru's face burns darkly and she turns away, unable to answer.


	2. Companion

**Disclaimer :** All characters and places belong to their respective owners, ©2004-2008.

* * *

**2. Companion**

A few weeks after the incident on the streets, the girls resume their lives: Attending classes. Honing their magic. Walking home to the barracks. It's as normal as normal should (and must) be.

Teana doesn't mind the company. It beats being alone. Time goes much faster when Subaru's around, easing the minute ache prodding her core every now and then. (Because even when she becomes more acquainted with the people and the world around her four years into the future, Tea is and will still be the reserved, taciturn marksman, a child and daughter molded from the clay-like earth of Mid-Childa.)

But Subaru . . . by the Gods, it's like leaving her unsupervised in a candy store. She's ecstatic. She's excited. She's bouncing off the walls. She's hungry and she wants MORE. More candy. More caffeine. More sugar. More fluff. More from the bestest friend she's ever made.

Tea wishes there is a button lower than mute.

So as soon as they reach the redhead's room they have to part ways. Subaru, being Subaru, doesn't want to leave. Oh no. Not at all.

"I want to be by your side!" she insists.

"That's very noble of you," says Teana, "but I'm tired and I can't keep my eyes open. Your room is seven doors halfway down the hall. I'll be fine."

"But----!"

"Go to sleep." Tea moves to close the door. "Goodnight, Subaru."

"Goodnight, my BBFFAEAEAEAEAE!"

"What is _that_ supposed to mean?"

"It means you're my Beloved Best Friend Forever And Ever And Ever And Ever And Ever And Ev----!"

_SLAM!_

The door doesn't let her finish.


	3. Dawn

**Disclaimer :** All characters and places belong to their respective owners, ©2004-2008.

* * *

**3. Dawn**

Morning comes in a heartbeat. The rooster doesn't make its daily yodel. The alarm clock's irate buzzing goes unheeded. The relentless knocking on her door does nothing to wake her.

Teana is a heavy sleeper. You could set off a blowhorn right in her ear and she'll sleep right through it.

When she does stir it's because of the fast, pounding footsteps and the short, curt protests coming through the walls like faint espers. Jade orbs crack open a second before they flutter close. The young'in attempts to roll over.

A millisecond later the door flies off its hinges.

"GOOD MORNING!" Subaru soars across the room, arms flailing wildly like an osprey's wings. She hits the bed, right on top of Teana and nearly knocking the wind out of her.

She looks up from between her breasts, grinning. "Did you sleep well?"

_SLAP!_

"AHH! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" she yelps, gritting her teeth as her arm is pulled painfully back. "Don't hurt me!"

"Don't _EVER_ do that _AGAIN!_" Lanstar screeches, putting more weight against Nakajima's hips. She presses the girl's face into the carpet. "_Do you hear me?!"_

The reply is too muffled to discern.

The crowd gathered outside watches the scene, wide-eyed, slack-jawed . . . and maybe a little wet with fear.


	4. Relaxation

**Disclaimer :** All characters and places belong to their respective owners, ©2004-2008.

* * *

**4. Relaxation**

A mighty, sudden yawn escapes Teana. She lays back against the rough bark of the old oak tree, her head bowing to her drawn knees. The tender sighs of the rustling trees and gaily chirping birds provide a peaceful, quiet image that can lull even a mean-spirited giant to slumber.

"Stayed up late training last night?" her azure-haired fellow asks gently. Tea nods, both from the lack of rest and confirming the question. "Lay down. Put your head in my lap."

And she complies, falling to her side like a crumbling stone tower that can no longer stand one too many bombardments. Her hands clench loosely and her body curls up in a ball.

"You know if I doze off we'll miss class again," she mumbles amidst the rise and fall of that warm stomach.

Subaru scoffs. "Bah, why worry? Sleep, Tea. I'll be right here." Her hand strokes the blazing red locks.

Tea leans into the touch, but she's out before she realizes it.


	5. Traits

**Disclaimer :** All characters and places belong to their respective owners, ©2004-2008.

* * *

**5. Traits**

"So what name did you give your device? Mine's Mach Calibur for its awesome speed and monstrous strength!"

Teana holds up the red and silver pistol for Subaru to see. "This is Cross Mirage. It can switch to different modes and firing speeds depending on which formation plan I use."

"That doesn't like much fun."

"I don't blow stuff up on a random basis."

"Well, what else can ya do with Cross Mirage?"

"I can make copies of myself."

A dramatic gasp. "Like Shadow Clones?!"

"They're holograms, not physical manifestations."

"So can you teach me how to do it?"

"It's not an offensive spell, Subaru. What could you possibly do with Fake Silhouette?"

"We can hang out together all the time and I can sleep with you at night and if we're in a pinch we can just blow ourselves up! Isn't that more fun than shooting magic?!"

The faint sound of a car zooming along the freeway strains the silence.

Teana closes her eyes. She resists the urge to smack her forehead, much less physically beat some sense into the younger Nakajima.

_'Gods, what sort of crap did I do in my previous life to deserve this?'_


	6. Studying

**Disclaimer :** All characters and places belong to their respective owners, ©2004-2008.

* * *

**6. Studying**

If there is one thing people know about Subaru Nakajima, it's that she has to be the most energetic person Mid-Childa produced. If there is one thing they were wary about, it's the way she lures them into her unpredictable crusades without them knowing until it's too late to turn back.

If there's one thing they _don't_ know about, it's how she's beginning to express a little something-something all adolescents go through in their lives.

It's not graduation.

It's not entering the military.

Tea looks up at Subaru from the textbook she's reading, who's looking at someone from the other side of the room. This someone is a familiar figure; long golden locks, cutting red irises, voluptuous curves that've not quite yet been filled into but are beautiful, nonetheless. Tea happens to know this person among gossip and heroic yarns (the most popular being her fight against the dreadful Jirai). She wants to be just like her and brother Teda: an Ace Enforcer.

Subaru has no idea behind her history.

"Stop eye-humping her and start studying," Lanstar whispers harshly. She nudges her companion in the ribs, but she doesn't flinch. "This test's important."

"I am studying," replies Subaru. There's this smile on her face Tea finds very unsettling. "I've never seen her 'round here before. What's her name?"

"That's Agent Fate Testarossa, and if you ever want to get out of the academy you best get those puppies back on that paper and make some new brain cells!"

She should have kept her mouth shut.

"Fate Testarossa, huh?" says the girl, rolling the name on the tip of her tongue. "That's a fine name for a very fine woman."

"She's four years our senior. Don't make her into something you'll regret."

"Ah, but m'beloved best friend----"

"Please don't call me that."

"----I have already made her out to be the most beautiful person I could've ever laid my eyes upon. Why, just look at her!" Subaru indicates a nod to the famed Agent, who is talking to a receptionist. "She certainly is quite the striking creature people would kill to hold and cherish with every ounce of their being. I mean, think about it! We're gonna be as big as her when we're sixteen!"

Teana sighs wearily. "Honestly, Subaru, I wonder about you sometimes. I don't know if I should find your sense of logic to be purely innocent or utterly stupid."

"AND I CAN'T WAIT FOR THAT DAY!" the young'in loudly declares, causing all eyes and heads in the room to look her way, rising from her seat with her fists in the air and smiling wide as wide can get.

The receptionist glares, her eyebrow twitching annoyingly.

Fate covers her mouth with a hand and giggles.

Tea repeatedly slams her forehead against the table.

(It hurts being curious.)


	7. Human

**Disclaimer :** All characters and places belong to their respective owners, ©2004-2008.

* * *

**7. Human**

They stand by the headstone, praying to the man who is gone and silent. The evening surrounding them is cool, cool, cool, as if he is omnipresent and ever loyal.

It is only right to be human, to be imperfect.

It wasn't his fault, but his death had been (and is) the ire of his superiors.

They don't know what it's like. They don't understand how much the man means to her.

It's only human.

"You'll never be alone," Subaru tells her, twin teal irises searching the depths of her soul, "because I'll always be there for you and so will Teda. He loves you and he'll never leave you."

She cries a little harder into her shoulder, holds onto her a little longer than she normally would have, tears down the thick layers confining her heart a little more.

It's only human.


	8. Sportsmanship

**Disclaimer :** All characters and places belong to their respective owners, ©2004-2008.

_A/N: Army of Two and Gurren-Lagann references ahoy!_

* * *

**8. Sportsmanship**

"Tea, you were awesome out there!" exclaims the younger Nakajima. "Big props, yo!" She bumps fists with the reluctant Lanstar.

"Heh, thanks. You weren't too bad, either."

"Not too bad? I was kickass! Didn't you see me take 'em down with Revolver Shoot?" Subaru points to a line of targets, their bulls' eyes cut clean through.

"Yeah, but your aim could have been better."

"Could have been better?"

"You clipped some of 'em on the rims. That's not gonna help take out our enemies."

"But they'll be injured. They'll be off the field."

"But once they're healed they'll come right back. That's why you need to hit all the bulls' eyes."

"Are you tellin' me I'm wrong?"

"I'm telling you what you have to do."

"I know what I'm doing." Subaru glares. "I don't have to listen to you!"

Teana grabs the other girl's shoulder and shoves her. "Well I believe you should, dammit!"

"Screw that!" Subaru steps forward and backhands Lanstar across the face.

The redhead stumbles back and rubs her smarting cheek. "Argh, you're a dead woman, Nakajima!" Then in a moment of blind anger she yells, lunges at the blue-haired one and headbutts her.

Subaru recovers quickly, shaking off the disorientation.

Both stare each other down, fiery teal and smoldering indigo.

And then . . . .

"AAAAHHH! FIGHT THE POWER!" Subaru tackles Tea, sending them both to the ground and flipping head over tail. They get up and proceed to beat each other senseless, trading blows and insults with poor, unrefined styles.

Ginga slides down the wall and slumps to her knees, groaning in defeat. "Not again . . . ."


	9. Orion

**Disclaimer :** All characters and places belong to their respective owners, ©2004-2008.

* * *

**9. Orion**

Sometimes at night when all is quiet and nobody's awake Subaru leaves the confines of her home and journeys to the grassy knolls outside the looming metal towers of the city. Once there she'll sit among the tall overgrown patches and tussocks and stare at the silver, gleaning moon.

It's easy to get lost in it.

It's what Subaru wants, and when the trance takes hold of her she remembers.

Fire. Smoke. Ashes. Fire. Marble. Sweat. Fire. Heat.

Fire, fire, everywhere.

No escape.

_But then you came. You saved me when I lost all hope._

An angel in white. A staff of gold and red. Warm, pink energy and crisp, feathery wind.

_You've given me the strength to carry on._ _And with this strength,_ she falls to the ground and reaches out to the suspended orb.

"I will fight."

The leaf in her hand is whisked away toward the light.


	10. Feeling

**Disclaimer :** All characters and places belong to their respective owners, ©2004-2008.

_A/N: Dedicated to my pets: Lady, Missy and Buddy. R.I.P Lady._

* * *

**10. Feeling**

Teana studies the little plush cat cradled in her palms, wondering just what in Mid-Childa's name possessed Subaru to believe she was anything _like_ that. It's a gift from her that she won at the midsummer festival. Tea had given her a stuffed animal, a Siberian Husky the owner called it, she bought at a booth on the other side of town _('Because I know how much you love dogs,' she tells her a tad shyly, 'and since you and Ginga don't have one, well, I figured this was the next best thing.')_

Of course, this had drawn some pretty embarrassing comments on part of the two siblings.

_('Ah, so the devil DOES have a soft spot! How adorable!'_ chirps Ginga, who walks over and playfully ruffles her hair.

_('I bought it because I felt like it!'_ she defends,_ 'Your sister acts like a husky, anyway: Runnin' and jumpin' and kickin' dust and grass in peoples' faces! Such a wild child!'_

_'I got something for you, too, Tea!'_ says Subaru. She holds up a bright, colorful bag. _'Look inside!'_)

It's a cute thing, really. Red fur; green button eyes; stringy black whiskers and a perpetual smile. It's soft and supple when her fingers trace its not-there spine. She loves (_loves_) tweaking and tapping its tiny plastic nose. She grabs its front paws and bounces it around and around on the bed spread so it makes it look like its dancing.

It's a really sweet gift, coming from Subaru.

Except . . . .

_('It reminds me of you 'cause it's red like your hair and has the same green eyes. It's kinda pudgy, though, but I'm okay with that. You just love to eat a lot.')_

It took all her willpower not to clock the kid right then and there.

_'Stupid Subaru.'_ She sighs through her nostrils and gently places the plush cat on the window sill. _'You make me feel strange in ways I've never felt before . . . ._

_'And the worst part is: I like it.'_


	11. Fighter

**Disclaimer :** All characters and places belong to their respective owners, ©2004-2008.

* * *

**11. Fighter**

The next day finds the Nakajima sisters and the lone Lanstar at the training grounds. Teana watches the two from the side. One sister is standing behind a propped punching bag, shooting question after question at the younger. The other is shouting back answers with a frenzied fervor.

"Who. Are. You?!" asks Ginga.

"I am Nakajima!" replies Subaru.

"I did not ask for a name! What. Are. You?!"

"I am a mage!"

"I did not ask for an occupation! Again! What. Are. You?!"

"I am human!"

"I did not ask for your species! Who do you fight for?!"

"People!"

"What people?!"

"People I love! People I care for!"

"Why do you fight?!"

"Because I can! Because I will!"

"No, you won't!"

"Yes, I will!"

"Says who?"

"Says me!"

"Who are you?!"

"I am Subaru Nakajima!"

"What are you?!"

"I am a mage!"

"And what will you do, Subaru Nakajima of the magi?!"

"I will FIGHT and PROTECT the ONES I LOVE!"

"Good! Now hit me---- _Oh shit!_" Ginga threw herself to the ground, barely avoiding Subaru's fist bursting through the punching bag.

Speaking of that . . . .

"Look at that thing go," Teana whistles lowly, following the bag's trajectory until it is no longer a speck on the horizon. "Damn, Subaru . . . ."

_'Damn, indeed!'_ thinks Ginga, shuddering violently from where she lay. _'I did NOT see that coming! Oh, if I'd been one nanosecond late-----'_

"Man, I'm GLAD I'm not you," says Tea, smirking at the elder Nakajima.

Ginga shoots her a withering glare.

Subaru huffs and grunts as she shadow-boxes alone.


	12. Leaves

**Disclaimer :** All characters and places belong to their respective owners, ©2004-2008.

* * *

**12. Leaves**

"Subaru, I don't think we should be up here," Teana says, pressing a foot against the tree limb. "This branch doesn't feel very stable . . . ."

Subaru throws her arms up in the air. "Now what's the fun in that when you can jump twelve feet into a pile of leaves? This is even better!" She waves a hand at the colorful, fiery expanse that is autumn season. "There's the wind in your hair, the weightlessness of free-falling, the impending impact when you're about to land----"

"And breaking every bone in your body." Lanstar added flatly.

Nakajima places her fists akimbo. "Well if you're gonna be like that, I'll go first! Step aside and let a real pro handle this!"

Tea does as she instructs and moves to a branch on the side.

Subaru flexes her muscles, cracks her knuckles, rolls the kinks from her neck. Hands on her knees, she leans forward. "WATCH ME!" And off she goes! bracing herself! tensing herself! readying hersel----

_SNAP!_

_"Ohmigod, no----!"_

The girl disappears in the colossal pile, cushioning her fall. The limb hits the leaf-strewn floor just behind it.

Tea peeks over the three feet of white ash, blinking owlishly. Then, her chin bows, azure irises close and her shoulders shake. A smile dominates her visage, tearing free, breaking free.

She tosses her head back and laughs uproariously.

A head of blue pops out. Subaru pouts and gestures for her. "Oh, you think that's funny? Let's see _your_ dynamic entrance!"

Tea doesn't wait. She jumps and cannonballs in after her.


	13. Snow

**Disclaimer :** All characters and places belong to their respective owners, ©2004-2008.

* * *

**13. Snow**

There's a war going on at the Nakajima household.

The storm washes everything in white powder and visibility is horrible to the point where you can't even see your own hand. That, however, doesn't stop them.

Subaru hides behind a sturdy wall, packing a snowball in her mits while projectiles thrown by her sister and Teana blast well above her head. Next to her are five stacks of the round balls, twenty-five in each pyramid, and growing. Soft _thumps_ emit from the blockade, but the young'in doesn't mind.

There's a sixth stack in front of where a portion of it is slowly giving in. Subaru has a plan that will turn the tables on them, but in lieu of following it she has to sacrifice that part of the wall.

So be it.

"HEY, LADIES!"

Tea and Ginga hold their fire and turn to the enemy who's leaving herself wide open.

"YOU WANT ME?"

They rear their arms back, ready to throw.

"COME HAVE SOME!"

Subaru activates Mach Calibur and punches her fist to the ground.

The fort explodes. A large white wave surges across the front yard at a frightening speed.

It washes over them before they get the chance to duck.

Subaru pumps and shakes her fist. "TEN POINTS!" She points at the ruined camp. "How's it feel being lower than dirt, eh?! Bet you didn't see THAT coming! AHAHAHA----!"

_BAMBAMBAM!_ Straight into the girl's unprotected rear (literally!), who falls and lands face-first in the snow.

Behind her, Ginga and Teana materialize out of Optic Hide. The buried fort shifts, signifying Fake Silhouette's nullification.

Ginga smacks another powdery bullet into her open palm, grinning devilishly. "You were saying?"


	14. Resolutions

**Disclaimer :** All characters and places belong to their respective owners, ©2004-2008.

* * *

**14. Resolutions**

On the day before New Year's Eve, Subaru asks Teana a common yet important question.

"What resolutions are you going to make?"

Tea doesn't look away from the window framed in snow as she replies: "I'm going to train twice as hard, twice as much so I can become more stronger. The more the better."

Subaru nods. It may be a selfish wish, but it's all she really wants, more than anything in the world. That, and make Teda Lanstar proud of her.

"What about you?" asks Tea.

Nakajima smiles. "Me? As much as I want to get stronger and prove my worth, I'd much rather spend another happy new year with you at my side."

The redhead doesn't answer back. Instead, she shuffles her feet and hunches her shoulders.

She won't admit it, so Subaru says it for her.

"Let's make the best of it."


	15. Why

**Disclaimer :** All characters and places belong to their respective owners, ©2004-2008.

_A/N: The final chapter. Mach MESSER is, more or less, an experiment of brainstorming and challenging myself to write a suitable number of drabbles. I had fun, though, and enjoyed the outcome of it. I may do more of these in the future, but no guarantee._

_And while a majority of my time will be spent on my NaNoWriMo project (if anyone would so like to read it), I may post a one-shot here and there. That, and finish watching StrikerS._

_Have fun reading. See y'all in December!_

* * *

_"A friend is, as it were, a second self."_  
(Amicus est tanquam alter edem.)  
---- Cicero

* * *

**15. Why**

"Hey, knucklehead," says Teana to Subaru as they round the street corner. She stops her, gesturing down the road. "Take a good look. D'you remember this place?"

Subaru surveys the area confusedly. It takes her a good full minute before the memory kicks on the lightbulb in her head. She nods vigorously. "Yeaaaah. I remember! This is where we first met! Man, how long's it been?"

"Exactly one year to this day."

"A year?! Are you for real?!"

"As real as the flesh on my bones and the blood in my veins. Where have you been this whole time? Under a rock?"

"No, I've been with you!"

Lanstar snorts softly. "And what did you learn?"

Nakajima's green-blue eyes brightens. "That's simple! Time flies when I'm having fun with my BFFAEAEA----"

Tea silences her with a held hand. "Y-Yeah, yeah, I get it. Forever and ever. Back atcha." _'You're such an idiot, Subaru, but . . . you're MY idiot. And without me, you would be hopelessly lost.'_

Somehow it doesn't sound so bad.

"Tea, check it out!" Subaru's voice interrupts her thoughts, to which she looks to the girl questioningly. She points at the figures retreating down the street. "It's those guys from before! Let's go kick their asses!"

She summons Mach Calibur, its black and cerulean metal encasing her right hand and feet, and rockets after the thugs before her friend even has a chance to stop her.

Tea sighs. For a moment she wonders why she bothers spending time with this wild Husky. She wonders what Subaru finds so special about her. She wonders what god or fate or whatever the hell makes common sense brought them together in the first place. She wonders why she can't bring herself to hate it.

_'Because being with her beats being alone, crying yourself to sleep every night and you know it,'_ her conscience remarks wisely.

(So it does.)

So it does.

Teana Lanstar calls for Cross Mirage and grips the pistols in both hands.

It's not so bad.

It's not so bad at all.


End file.
